The present invention relates to an optical disc having a pattern or design being displayed on the data-storing area side, and a production method and a reproduction apparatus for the optical disc.
In general, optical discs, such as compact discs (CD), digital versatile discs (DVD) and blu-ray discs (BD), have a label on one side by printing, the opposite of the side for data retrieving by an optical pickup.
There is a known technique to put a label on part of the data retrieving side by printing or pit art to form a pit pattern, in double-sided optical discs.
However, there is no technique to display a pattern in an area in which data is stored, on the data retrieving side.